Nada
by Hessefan
Summary: Reconocía que en ese último tiempo se había dejado estar demasiado, tanto que incluso a él comenzaba a inquietarle, pero no hacía demasiado por cambiarlo. Ya se había resignado a la idea. Con el correr de los años, se había cansado de luchar.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em>Pareja que eligió xxefyxx en el sorteo de Bleach en mi LJ :) Adoro a estos dos; aunque el fic es bastante gen.<em>

* * *

><p><em>¿Estoy vivo?<em> Fue lo primero que se dijo. La respuesta era evidente; podía oír las voces de sus colegas y sentir todo el dolor del mundo sobre el cuerpo.

_Me lo merezco_, fue lo siguiente que pensó.

Recién pudo abrir los ojos pasadas las primeras horas. La oscuridad del cuarto era parcial; por la persiana americana apenas se filtraba la luz de la luna nueva. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Aborrecía verse envuelto en esa situación: encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, en su propio hospital; un médico siendo paciente de otro médico. Elevó el brazo, viendo la sonda saliendo de su mano. Le aliviaba al menos notar que estaba solo.

_Solo_… como siempre. Como él había decidido estar.

Siempre le había gustado la soledad, se sentía cómodo en ella; podía ser quien era y sentir lo que quisiera sin verse atado por estúpidas normas sociales. Solo, que mal acompañado. Solo, que sufriendo y padeciendo lo que será inevitable al fin de cuentas: quedarse solo.

Un pensamiento que más de uno tildaría de patético, con fundamentos. Incluso él reconocía lo idiota que era pensar así, pero jamás se había molestado en evitarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la idea que le aterraba la mera posibilidad de quebrar esa barrera que él mismo se había forjado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Y todo hubiera estado bien, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por _él_. Por esa persona con el coraje suficiente para atravesar esa barrera, importunándolo.

La presencia de Isshin venía a recordarle que a él, en verdad, no le gustaba estar solo al final de cuentas.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y en cuanto lo vio, a Ryuuken le nació un nuevo suspiro. Uno de honda frustración. Nunca podía contra él. Nunca.

Detestaba ver con qué facilidad Kurosaki irrumpía en su vida, llenándola de ruido.

Ryuuken detestaba el ruido, prefería el silencio acogedor que le permitía conectarse con su _yo_. Cuando Isshin aparecía para llenar su espacio de ruido, Ishida ya no podía pensar con claridad, no había lugar para la tortura mental. Se encontraba envuelto en una telaraña de preguntas vanas, respuestas flojas, y risas. Muchas risas; cuando era joven solía reír con despreocupación. En el presente sólo recordaba lo que se sentía reír al punto de llorar, al punto de sentir un dolor punzante en el vientre y las mejillas acaloradas.

—Ey… ¿qué clase de doctor conduce borracho?

Y el primer reproche llegó, con una velocidad lacerante. Ryuuken cerró los ojos por enésima vez, viendo si de esa forma podía lograr no volver a abrirlos. Ahogaba en la garganta, como tantas veces, todo lo que quería gritarle.

¿Quién era él para venir a darle sermones? ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, de que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un regaño? Claro que Ryuuken era consciente, claro que comprendía lo imprudente y estúpido que había sido.

—Como siempre Kurosaki, tan observador. —Fue lo único que pudo decirle, para después tratar de barrerlo de su vida, como también tantas veces había hecho—Ahora, si no es mucha molestia y terminaste con tu sermón, ¿puedes irte?

Isshin arqueó las cejas, eso había sonado muy débil viniendo de Ryuuken. Sonaba más bien como un ruego implícito para que no lo dejase solo.

El doctor de pelo blanco soltó, en esta ocasión, un suspiro escandaloso cuando el otro se sentó en la silla, dando a entender con el gesto que no pensaba irse.

—Recién llego —se quejó.

—¿Puedo saber qué carajo haces aquí, Kurosaki? ¿No tienes familia, algo que hacer?

Eso sí había sonado a un reproche, y lo era. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, por qué iba a verlo? ¿Cuántas veces Ryuuken esperó por su visita en el pasado? Pero Isshin nunca tenía tiempo para él, detalle que no le perturbaba por demás al Quincy. Entendía que Kurosaki tenía familia, que ellos dos no eran precisamente buenos amigos, que incluso era un milagro que con sus opuestas personalidades lograsen llevarse medianamente bien. No podía reprocharle nada, porque no había en verdad nada para reprochar. No correspondía, Isshin no tenía ninguna obligación siquiera moral.

Pero cuando Ryuuken necesitaba de alguien, cuando se descubría frágil, cuando reparaba en que la soledad que tanto amaba estaba consumiéndolo, no era algo menor. Porque cuando el Quincy vencía todo su orgullo, bajaba las defensas y le daba la oportunidad a alguien de ir a él, era porque en verdad ya no podía más consigo mismo.

Simplemente a veces necesitaba que alguien lo rescatase. Porque era débil, era inútil para salvarse a sí mismo.

Por eso también, nunca se quejaba cuando Isshin le daba la espalda, porque Ryuuken también comprendía que él había tomado ese camino. Era su responsabilidad y nadie más debía cargar con ella.

Pero no negaba que le dolía. No, no era fácil reconocerlo, no era fácil ceder un poco; y cuando lo hacía, significaba que necesitaba que Isshin irrumpiese en su vida como el huracán que era. Si le daba la espalda, ya no le quedaba nada.

—Qué humor —murmuró el shinigami, ignorándolo como siempre. Porque aunque el Quincy no lo creyese, él lo conocía bien. Sabía que era esa clase de persona difícil de tratar, pero con los años se había acostumbrado a lidiar con esa tosca y retorcida personalidad—, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa últimamente?

Ryuuken arqueó una ceja y soltó una risilla irónica. Eso sonaba a algo que diría un amigo, uno muy cercano, y el Quincy no tenía amigos de ese estilo.

A veces se preguntaba si hacía bien, si creyendo que salvaba a los demás de su capacidad de destrucción, no acababa por destruirse a sí mismo. ¿Importaba? En el pasado no, le daba igual; pero a la vejez comenzaba a preocuparle, comenzaba a _importarle_.

Quizás ya estaba cansado de todo eso, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Si era a lo que se había acostumbrado.

—Vete —lo echó, como siempre echaba a todos de su vida.

Su padre, su esposa, su hijo… el único amor que creyó tener. A todos los había alejado. De esa forma se evitaba heridas peores, de esa forma no tendría que lidiar con el daño. Si no establecía vínculos con las personas, no les daba lugar a que lo lastimasen de una peor manera.

Cobarde. Y no le inmutaba saberlo.

—Échame, si puedes.

Pero ahí estaba él, casi la única persona en el mundo que podía doblegarlo. Casi, porque aunque Uryuu no lo supiese, la única persona que en verdad lo contenía, era él. Por su hijo era capaz incluso de endurecerse más, de ser posible.

Total, a la larga, Uryuu terminaría olvidándose de él, cuando el estudio y la vida social ocupasen sus intereses y, más tarde, cuando tuviera su propia familia. Y seguía diciéndose que así era mejor, pues no pretendía arrastrarlos con él al fondo del abismo.

—Necio —Ryuuken no supo si se lo dijo a Isshin o a sí mismo.

—Uryuu… estuvo en casa —fue sutil, porque sabía que a Ishida le molestaba de sobremanera que se metieran en su vida.

—Ah, va a visitarte. Qué bueno —dijo mordaz—, cuando lo veas, dile que sería bueno que le haga una visita a su padre de vez en cuando.

—Pasó por tu casa esa tarde y no te encontró.

Ryuuken ignoró el comentario.

Desde ya, no vivía encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su departamento, tenía vida, no social, pero tenía. Debía trabajar, y ahí termina su mundo. De repente cayó en la cuenta, recordó en lo que se había convertido su departamento en ese último tiempo.

Rió, motivado al suponer la crisis de su hijo, siempre tan meticuloso y ordenado, al ver el caos absoluto en su pequeño departamento.

Reconocía que en ese último tiempo se había dejado estar demasiado, tanto que incluso a él comenzaba a inquietarle, pero no hacía demasiado por cambiarlo. Ya se había resignado a la idea. Con el correr de los años, se había cansado de luchar.

De luchar contra sí mismo, en vez de convertirse en su aliado.

Ishida guardó silencio, quizás porque comenzaba a advertirse avergonzado. ¿Y qué si lo estaba? No tenía porque rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a Uryuu, aunque le asustaba la idea de preocuparlo, tanto como le alegraba. Sí, saber que su hijo se preocupaba por él, en su fuero más interno le alegraba.

—Ey… si te cierras —murmuró el shinigami—, no podremos hacer demasiado.

—No tienen que hacer nada por mí, yo no sé los pedí —se sentó en la cama, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. —Y menos que menos, recuerdo haberte pedido algo a ti en estos últimos años.

Isshin tuvo un gesto que desconcertó a Ryuuken: frente a esas últimas palabras, bajó la vista al suelo.

—Se ve que soy un pésimo amigo.

—Nunca fuiste uno, por empezar —sí, había sido hiriente, pero estaba cansado de la lástima de Isshin. Estaba cansado de que la gente se le arrimase cuando lo veían destrozado y en las últimas, estaba cansado de que se le arrimasen, y punto.

—Aunque sea hazlo por tu hijo.

Se rascó una ceja, ¿a qué se refería? ¿A un tratamiento? ¿Para qué? ¿Para la depresión, para dejar el alcohol? El shinigami lo miró, como si tratase de descifrar en los ojos azules del Quincy que era lo que le enojaba tanto de él. Ni siquiera Ryuuken lo sabía, quizás simplemente era darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que se volvía ante su mera presencia, de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y de lo mucho que le enojaba darse cuenta.

Al final, no era otra cosa más que un patético dependiente.

—¿Para qué? —susurró Ishida—Si nunca ha servido de nada —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la almohada—, ya sabes cómo es… pronto estaré bien. Dile a Uryuu eso.

—Ya se lo dije, pero…

Isshin silenció. No, no lo creía. Ryuuken tampoco, él se daba cuenta de lo mismo: que esta vez era diferente, que en esta ocasión ya no tenía ganas de pelear contra la Parca.

Que lo engullese, que lo devorase sin clemencia y al diablo con el mundo.

Se iba a dejar secar, se iba a dejar morir por dentro. Iba a bajar los brazos y no le afectaba haber tomado esa decisión.

La mirada del shinigami parecía estar rogándole que no se diera por vencido. Corrió la vista, le molestaba ese contacto visual. Le estremecía y, como siempre, le importunaba.

Inoportuno. Esa era la palabra que mejor describía a Isshin. Y no, no era buen amigo… porque Ryuuken era consciente de las cosas que hacía mal, era consciente de sus errores, y no necesitaba de él para darse cuenta. Cuando en su juventud había recurrido a Isshin por confort, había sido para eso y nada más.

Una palabra de aliento, sin darle la razón; porque sabía que no la tenía. Un gesto de camaradería, y no una zurra. Isshin no era quien para reprocharle nada, pero igualmente se tomaba el atrevimiento de hacerlo.

Después de todo, Ryuuken terminaba confinado en su propio laberinto, porque la única persona a la que podía recurrir, acababa por clavarle una daga. Y lo peor de todo es que Isshin no lo hacía por maldad, lo hacía porque creía que así lo ayudaba. Y no, lo peor era que Ryuuken nunca se lo decía, porque no era su estilo hablar de esos temas. De hablar, al fin de cuentas. Menos cuando no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar.

Era consciente de que si no lo hacía, la gente no podía ser adivina.

No, jamás le echó la culpa ni a los demás, ni a su pasado, ni a nadie excepto a sí mismo. Era como era, por su propia decisión. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejaban _caer_?

De repente la respuesta llegaba sola, como una cachetada: porque después de todo él no quería caer.

Pura contradicción.

Pero en esa ocasión los dos adultos se dieron cuenta de que era diferente. De que esta vez Ryuuken no estaba pidiendo socorro, que en verdad pensaba dejarse vencer. No le entristecía la decisión, últimamente ya nada le generaba tristeza o alegría.

Finalmente se había convertido en eso por lo que tanto había aspirado: Nada.

Vacío por dentro, carente de emociones.

O eso creía, porque de repente sintió una cálida humedad recorriéndole su mejilla, una humedad que le venía a recordar lo que era estar vivo y sentir dolor.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Y la pregunta de Isshin, inoportuna, tan inoportuna como era toda su persona, lo sumía aun más en la desesperación y la ignominia. Odiaba mostrar sus emociones ante los demás. No temía que se burlasen de él, ni tampoco era porque detestaba la lástima, simplemente se había habituado a esconderlas por la sencilla razón de que ya no quería molestar a nadie. Y le enojaba, le encabronaba como ninguna otra cosa darse cuenta de que al final acababa por hacer todo al revés.

Ahí estaban, su hijo y ese shinigami, preocupados por él.

—Me llora el ojo —mintió, secándose.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pensó en darle con el gusto, decirle lo que quería oír: que iba a iniciar de nuevo el tratamiento para dejar de beber. Y prometerle que nunca jamás iba a volver a tomar el coche estando ebrio como una cuba.

De golpe reparó en los detalles.

—¿Maté a alguien? ¿Cómo quedó el coche?

—No, nadie resultó herido; y el coche ha quedado como un acordeón.

No le dio importancia, el seguro quizás lo cubriría, y si no le hacía, le daba igual. Mejor si no tenía el auto, era quizás una forma de evitar volver a cometer la misma imprudencia. Porque si iba a matarse, no era la idea cargarse a otro. Antes que conducir borracho, más prudente sería tirarse del puente.

—No es horario de visita, no deberías estar acá. —Otro nuevo intento para sacárselo de encima, aunque una parte de él no quisiera en verdad.

En ese último tiempo, solía ganar la otra parte, la que en verdad no necesitaba nada de nadie para seguir viviendo. No, ¿para qué? Si estaba dejándose morir.

—Mañana a la mañana vendrá Uryuu.

El quincy no supo si lo dijo para darle consuelo o sólo por decir algo.

—Pero tiene escuela.

—Quiere verte despierto.

—Para regañarme —refunfuñó, agradecía haber estado dormido cuando su hijo lo visitó; porque los regaños silenciosos de Uryuu eran verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

Vio que Isshin, finalmente, se ponía de pie para marcharse. Tal vez cansado de luchar con él.

—Te darán el alta muy pronto, no estás grave —murmuró el shinigami, regalándole una escueta sonrisa antes de continuar—, cuando eso pase, iré a tu casa a verte.

Era una advertencia, casi como una amenaza. Ryuuken asintió, por compromiso. Ambos lo sabían: aunque el timbre sonase, él no abriría. Ni atendería el teléfono y jamás estaría disponible.

Isshin lo intuía, se venían semanas de esquive. Sus sempiternos "tengo mucho trabajo, Kurosaki. No me molestes". Excusas y más excusas.

Era cierto que cada año costaba más atravesar esa barrera, pero Ryuuken parecía no reparar en el detalle de que Isshin se había vuelto cada año más experto en conseguirlo. Ya iba a llegar el día en que derrotase todo ese nihilismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sí, si tienen ganas de patear a Ryuuken, sepan que yo también. Lo golpearía por necio (?).<em>

_Medio emo el fic, lo sé D: pero es que hasta hace uno dos días atrás estaba que el mundo se terminaba y me importaba tres carajos XD, así de apática. Muchas gracias por leer ^^, Dita se va cantando "Un osito de peluche de Taiwán".  
><em>

_6 de Abril de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
